Flip-flops are widely used state elements that hold a particular state for a full clock cycle. A flip-flop consists of two latches connected serially, a master latch and a slave latch. The slave latch provides the flip-flop output. Thus, a scan function for test capability is provided by integrating a scan latch with the slave latch of flip-flop. In both a user mode and a test mode of operation, however, the output of master latch remains internal to the flip-flop.